Medical application of cannabis continues to increase. Currently, patients with a valid prescription can obtain medicinal cannabis from licensed dispensaries. Furthermore, recreational use of cannabis has become legal in certain jurisdictions. The individual may self-administer cannabis via smoking, vapor inhalation, and/or oral ingestion of cannabis infused food products.